


A bunch of lonesome heroes

by sofi_cerise



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Other, Post-Movie(s), Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-10 00:18:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5561464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sofi_cerise/pseuds/sofi_cerise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mako et Raleigh apprennent à vivre sans les Kaiju. Dans le cas de Mako, elle apprend à vivre tout court.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A bunch of lonesome heroes

S'étirant sur le lit en baillant, Mako jeta un coup d’œil au réveil. Il était à peine 6h du matin mais on ne se défaisait pas en quelques semaines d'habitudes prises depuis des années.  
52 jours exactement.  
52 jours que la brèche avait été fermée.  
52 jours que son père et un de ses meilleurs amis étaient morts.  
La jeune femme ferma les yeux et se força à respirer.  
Elle se leva, vêtu d'un vieux T-shirt de Raleigh et enfila et bien... un des vieux pantalons de sport molletonné et à la taille trop lâche du pilote avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain. Puis, la toilette faite, vers la cuisine.  
Raleigh lui sourit depuis le comptoir et déclama :  
-Le thé de Mâ-dâme est servie.  
Elle lui tira la langue.  
Tout ça parce qu'un des premiers matins de leur collocation, elle s'était levé la première avec une furieuse envie de café. Elle s'en était simplement préparé un et avant même de se rendre compte qu'elle effectuait des gestes qu'elle n'avait jamais réalisé avant, elle porta la tasse fumante à ses lèvres. Et recracha, en s'écriant :  
-Oh que c'est amer ! Mais c'est dégouttant ! Que c'est amer !  
Inquiété par le bruit, Raleigh qui lisait dans son lit en attendant une heure plus "normale" pour se lever, s'était rendu dans la cuisine. Il lui avait prit la tasse des main et avait bu le café qui restait en nettoyant le comptoir. Oh, et en riant à se faire mal aux côtes aussi. 

En fait, la collocation s'était imposée. Ou presque.  
Le lendemain de leur victoire, ils avaient été prévenu qu'ils devraient quitter le Shatterdome d'ici deux jours. Ils avaient un peu bu ("Du VRAI alcool ! Pas ce truc distillé en douce que tu faisais de temps en temps...." avait dit Tendo à Newton, avant de rejoindre sa femme et sa petite fille pour l'histoire du soir ) et avaient fini par lancer une fléchette sur une carte pour savoir où ils iraient passer leur vie. Si Hermann avait hérité de la steppe russe et Newton de New Dehli, Raleigh avait quand à lui son avenir en Argentine et Mako en plein océan Atlantique.  
Hermann leur avait raconté deux ou trois anecdotes qu'il lui été arrivé en Inde, quand il s'y rendait pour des conférences et Newt s'était rappelé avec beaucoup d'amour dans la voix de ses grands parents maternels qui avaient passé une bonne partie de leurs vies à arpenter les eaux calmes de l'Europe sur une péniche. Mais ces deux là avaient déjà leurs places réservés (en grandes pompes) à M.I.T.  
Raleigh n'avait ni famille à rejoindre ni emploi qui s'ouvrait à lui.  
Et Mako non plus.  
Alors, une collocation dans l’anonymat d'une grande ville était une idée comme une autre. Une idée plutôt bonne, pour des gens ivres. Cette fois la fléchette atterrit au nord de la côte est américaine.  
Le lendemain matin, après un cachet pour rendre moins pénible la gueule de bois, l'idée de New York leur avait plu. Mako et Raleigh avaient empaqueté leurs maigres possessions et pris le premier vol qui leur permettrait de rejoindre la Grande Pomme.

Raleigh n'avait pas mit une semaine avant de trouver une place comme serveur dans le Starbuck le plus proche. L'argent n'était pas un problème, lui avait assuré Mako. Pentcost avait veillé à ce que sa fille ne manque de rien. Mais il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose d'utile si il ne voulait pas devenir fou. Mako, elle, faisait une orgie de musées et de bibliothèques où elle dévorait les classiques de la littérature enfantine… ou les classiques tout court. Une orgie de piscine, de théâtre, de cours de danse de salon et de soirées au cinéma. Une orgie de promenades dans les parcs où elle riait devant les écureuils et regardait nager les canards des heures durant.  
Tout ce qu'une vie au Shatterdome ne lui avait pas donné malgré les efforts de ceux qui l'entouraient.  
Quand Raleigh ne travaillait pas, il l'accompagnait, souriant simplement de la voir heureuse.

Pour en revenir à cette matinée précise, tout en buvant le thé que son colocataire venait de lui donner, Mako lui expliquait ce qu'elle pensait faire aujourd'hui (aller à son cours de cuisine du jeudi matin, puis un peu de yoga, lire la fin du Seigneurs des Anneaux, peut être aller faire un jogging et regarder le dvd de cette comédie romantique dont les journaux avaient fait l'éloge.)  
Raleigh l'écouta attentivement tout en finissant la vaisselle puis se prépara à partir. Il embrassant tendrement Mako sur le front en lui murmurant qu'il serait là vers 15h. Mako s'attarda quelques secondes contre lui avant de demander s'ils iraient faire le jogging ensemble. L'homme hocha la tête et il quitta l'appartement.

Quand Newt avait apprit que les deux jeunes pilotes partaient réellement pour New York, il avait tenu à offrir quelque chose à Mako. Quand elle avait ouvert la petite boîte, elle avait froncer les sourcils : un collier et une laisse ? Un petit mot du docteur disait simplement _« Pour ne pas perdre ton labrador dans cette grande citée.»_  
Mako avait hésité à envoyer un collier anti-puce à Hermann. Raleigh s'en chargea, ajoutant dans le petit colis un vermifuge en suppositoire.  
Alors ce n'est pas sans appréhension que Mako ouvrit l'e-mail qu'elle venait de recevoir de la part du savant. Enfin qu’apparemment elle avait reçu à 3h du matin. Mais il n'était question que d'elle. Et d'avenir.

_Hey Princesse,_  
_je sais que ça ne fait pas longtemps que tu goûtes à la vie new-yorkaise mais… il y a une chair pour toi ici, tu sais ? Je connais pas plus pointue que toi en génie méca (bon, ok j'ai un master en résistance des matériaux ;-D ) mais on aurai jamais pu y arriver sans tes recherches. Tu pourrais enseigner la cinétique.  
Je te demande pas une réponse. Juste d'y réfléchir._

_On t'embrasse très fort (et on tapote ton labrador <3)_

_Newt (et Herm')_  
_p.s. : te biles pas pour les diplômes que t'as pas, tu as mon soutien, ça suffit pour le directeur (ok, tu as sauvé le monde aussi, ça aide *o*)_

Mako relégua l'idée tout au fond de ses pensées (et grâce au Drift, celles de Raleigh). Au moins jusqu'à ce qu'ils fassent leurs étirements à côté d'un banc après la séance de jogging.  
-Oncle Newt pense que je pourrais enseigner à M.I.T.  
-Ca serait bien, non ?  
-Ca serait bien, oui. Mais pas maintenant. Tu penses que ça serait stupide de reprendre un vrai cursus scolaire ?  
-Pour devenir Docteur Mori ? _Sie würden vor Freude weinen._ (1)  
-Je crois que c'est pour ça qu'oncle Newt te déteste.  
-Pardon ?  
-Tu savais déjà parler allemand, japonais, espagnol et russe...  
-Je baragouine le russe.  
-Tu débats avec Aleksis au sujet des anti-héros de Tolstoï et quand tu commences à parler recettes avec Sasha, personne ne peut vous arrêter : ce n'est plus baragouiner. Et je ne m'attarde pas sur le fait que tu ai apprit l'égyptien hiéroglyphique ! Mais quand tu as rencontré les frères Wei, tu as mis moins d'une semaine pour t'entretenir avec eux dans leur langue !  
-Mais je connaissais déjà le japonais ! Le cantonais n'était pas difficile !  
-Et c'est pour ça que Newt ne t'aimes pas. Il déteste les langues et sait en parler deux uniquement parce que ses parents étaient d'origines différentes. Pour lui c'est abscons. Il est simplement jaloux de ta facilité dans un domaine qui lui échappe totalement.  
-Si ça peut l'apaiser, j'ai le même sentiment envers la haute finance et l'économie. Et ton art culinaire.  
-Hey ! Je progresse !  
-Parce que ça pouvait empirer ?  
Raleigh du se remettre à courir, poursuivit par une Mako qui hésitait entre être furieusement en colère et rire à gorge déployée.

888

Malgré ce qu'avait dit Mako au sujet du professeur Geiszler, Raleigh avait une idée différente de leur non-amitié. Oh, bien sur il était jaloux. Mais pour une tout autre raison.  
Alors que Raleigh n'avait rien de bien précis à faire et déambulait dans le Shatterdome, le pilote trouva la salle que les deux scientifiques se partageaient. Newton était parti (à la recherche de café ou de morceaux de Kaiju, qui sait…) et Hermann travaillait sur son tableau noir. Raleigh allait quitter la salle pour ne pas le déranger quand ce dernier se retourna :  
-Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ?  
-Pardon, professeur, je ne voulais pas vous déranger. Je crois que j'ai raté le réfectoire.  
-Forcément. Que feriez-vous ici, sinon ?  
La voix du mathématicien était froide.  
\- Pentecost a essayé de m'expliquer vos recherches mais j'avoue que j'ai été très vite perdu. J'aurai aimé avoir une seconde chance de les comprendre.  
Gottlieb soupira et descendit de l'escabeau. Il observa Raleigh, soupira de nouveau et demanda :  
-Vous êtes vraiment sur ?  
Comme le pilote hochait la tête, Hermann commença sa démonstration. Il ne fallu pas même dix minutes pour que Raleigh soit de nouveau perdu alors il se permit d’interrompre le savant, lui expliquant qu'il ne pourrait définitivement pas comprendre la théorie, mais que par contre, il aimerait beaucoup savoir ce qui l'attirait tant dans les mathématiques. Après un moment où il resta silencieux, Hermann se remit à parler. Et cette fois, cela raisonna profondément en Raleigh. Si bien que, lorsque le mathématicien conclu et qu'il le regarda dans les yeux, s'attendant à des remarques moqueuses ou peu civiles (au mieux), il fut étonné de voir le sourire lumineux que son vis à vis lui offrait. Et Raleigh lui expliqua à son tour comment les lettres ou les idéogrammes, la structure d'une phrase, la grammaire, tout cela lui parlait directement à l'âme. Alors Hermann lui sourit, oh, juste un tout petit sourire mais Raleigh savait qu'il avait dorénavant un ami.  
Et, en attendant la prochaine attaque, le pilote passait un peu de son temps libre avec lui, parlant musique classique ou _blockbuster_ , mécanique ou œnologie.  
C' était cela qui lui avait attiré les foudres de Geiszler. Parce que Newton « J'ai cinq doctorats » Geiszler, Newton « je suis une rock-star » Geiszler ou plus récemment Newton « mes recherches ont sauvé le monde » Geiszler manquait terriblement d'assurance. En tout les cas pour les choses du cœur.

Mais sur le chemin qui les ramenait à leur petit appartement, Raleight garda cela pour lui. Et puis, ce n'était pas comme s'ils allaient faire un Drift demain, n'est-ce pas ?  
Il garda cette pensée pour lui parce qu'elle en appelait une autre qui l’empêchait parfois de dormir.  
Si Mako rencontrait quelqu'un ?  
Bien sur qu'elle rencontrerait quelqu'un ! Cela était une évidence et ce n'était pas le problème !  
Non, le problème s'était… est-ce que cette personne parviendrait à comprendre leur relation de co-dépendance ? Il ne voulait pas que Mako se retrouve le cœur brisé parce qu'il avait besoin d'elle et qu'elle avait besoin de lui. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle souffre parce qu'ils étaient liés.  
Avec Yancy… avec Yancy cela aurait était plus simple car personne n'aurai mit en doute l’honnêteté de son frère ou la sienne s'ils passaient certaines nuits dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Mais là ?  
Serai-ce de la polyarmorie ? Ou une relation ouverte? Les mœurs avaient (un peu) évoluées soit mais…  
-Vous réfléchissez trop, monsieur Becket. »  
Mako lui tapotait la joue avec son index.  
-Pardon ?  
-Tu as vraiment l'air tracassé. Quelque chose ne va pas ?  
-Oh. Rien. Trois fois rien.  
-Menteur.  
-Hey ce matin, y'a le groupe d'adolescentes qui est revenu.  
-Comme chaque fois que tu travailles. C'est pas leur café qui peut attirer du monde de toute façon.  
-Mako…  
Elle lui tira la langue :  
-Quoi, je dis juste la vérité. Enfin, elles ont fait quoi cette fois ?  
-La petite blonde a renversé sa boisson sur le comptoir et j'ai du changer de T-shirt.  
-Tu n'a pas été brûlé ?! Ca va ?  
-C'était un café glacé, ça va je t'assure ! Et je ne leur ai pas donné le plaisir d'un strip-tease puisque je me suis changé dans les vestiaires. Elles semblaient horriblement déçues quand je suis revenu.  
Mako hocha la tête tristement :  
-Tu es un être humain ! Pas un sex-toy !  
-Tu sais pourquoi j'aime être torse nu ici ?  
-Noooon ?  
-Parce que tu ne vois que les cicatrices.  
-Oh, je vois le corps de dieu grec aussi ! » Se mit à rire Mako. Puis après un petit silence, elle ajouta, d'une voix accablée « Juste que… Papa avait les mêmes, tu sais. Et quand j'étais petite je les suivais du doigt et il me disait… dans un japonais balbutiant... d'arrêter parce que cela le chatouillait. Ces cicatrices, elles montrent que tu as perdu quelqu'un. Et que tu as été assez fort pour piloter seul. C'est difficile de passer à côté.  
Raleight la prit dans ses bras et ils restèrent longtemps ainsi.  
Si Mako rencontrait quelqu'un et bien, ils trouveraient une solution.

FIN

(1) Sie würden vor Freude weinen. : Ils en pleureraient de joie.


End file.
